Al Dente
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El éxtasis gorjea a través de las arterias que aceleran el ritmo cardíaco en Tsukiyama. El momento de la cena ha arribado hasta su mesa.


**A**_l Dent__**e**_

**P**or **A**omine_D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esto puede contener spoilers del manga._

* * *

El éxtasis gorjea a través de las arterias que aceleran el ritmo cardíaco en Tsukiyama. El momento de la cena ha arribado hasta su mesa. Es el platillo indicado, ese que en sueños le causa una arritmia en el cerebro, electrizando sus circuitos y azotándolo severo. Despertándolo en mitad de un mar de aguas ansiosas y crueles que se mofa en su cara cuando el aroma de Kaneki Ken grabado en sus memorias se le instala en las fosas nasales a manera de quimera. Desgarrando sus mucosas y retorciéndole el estomago en una hambre espantosa que se acrecienta con el paso de la noche.

Por fin lo que tanto a ansiado se refleja delicado en sus ojos rojos, inyectados por una oscuridad tenebrosa, y el perfume que desprende el platillo lo intoxica por completo. Decir que el hecho de tenerlo recostado sobre la extensa caoba le causa un orgasmo es poco. Kaneki se encuentra allí, temblando, indefenso, con el cuerpo rasgado y sangrando. Luciendo como nunca antes lo hubiese imaginado.

El aroma del platillo es estupendo, a Shuu parece bastarle el solo olfatearlo pero aquello es solo una mansa mentira. La garganta se le reseca y en sus fauces una necesidad castrante aparece.

De pronto las lágrimas que humedecen la cara de Ken lo magnifican todo y Tsukiyama no puede evitar emitir un ruido de satisfacción y asombro.

"Haaah"

Es una exclamación escalofriante a los oídos de Kaneki que arquea la espalda intentando incorporarse. Pero los golpes, las fracturas en su cuerpo y la vida que se le escapa de las venas, se lo impiden. Algo va mal con su recuperación. Y el hambre aparece con tanta desesperación como la que le fluye a Shuu. Solo que esta es debido al deseo nato que tiene de supervivencia.

Para el gourmet esos movimientos son incitadores, descarados y le agregan un sabor picante a todo esto.

"Desconocía esta habilidad tuya para seducirme, Kaneki-_kun_"

El repentino cese en la actividad de Ken por levantarse ensombrece la mirada de Tsukiyama. Al parecer sus palabras lo han atemorizado, debe ser así ya que Kaneki ha cerrado los ojos, apretando fuertemente los párpados en un intento de engurruñarse.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué estás temblando _piccolo passero_?"

Cuando se acerca, inclinándose hacia Kaneki que yace en esa posición fetal tan débil e indefensa, la expresión en Shuu es preocupada, con cierto deje de pena y al tiempo curioso por dicho efecto en el otro. Sí Tsukiyama es sincero no hay nada que ansíe más que devorar al ghoul de un solo ojo, pero no de esta forma. No cuando luce indefenso y con solo el miedo corriendo por su cuerpo. Él desea devorarlo, aún, en mitad de su regocijo, en el instante en que Kaneki pierda el control y abra paso a sus instintos de depredador. Quiere comerlo mientras hace lo mismo. Cuando el éxtasis le invada y le nuble el habla.

Pero aunque eso por ahora no es posible debido a las circunstancias y a la repentina invitación sin cita programada, Shuu no dejará pasar la oportunidad de verificar una vez más la idea del sabor de Ken armada tras aquel pequeño incidente en el café. Ese que le desvelara el potencial de Kaneki.

"El temor no es apropiado para tu cuerpo, le da un mal sabor. Y el peor pecado que pudieras cometer es el arruinar la comida ¿comprendes?"

Tsukiyama habla mientras olfatea sin pudor los cabellos desordenados de Kaneki, recorriendo su cuello, haciéndole estremecer y soltar suspiros que intenta ahogar sin conseguirlo. Bajando por los costados hasta sus desnudos pies.

"Kaneki_-kun_"

Una sonrisa de lado se le escapa a Tsukiyama que ya erguido parece meditar algo sobre el plato servido.

"Déjame probar un poco, justo como dejaste que lo hiciera Touka_-chan_"

"¿A-ah?"

Relajando las muñecas, tirando del nudo de la corbata tan solo lo suficiente para aflojarla. Y captando sus palabras la atención del joven ¿humano?

"Oh, por fin pude ver tus ojos"

"Tsuki-yama...-_san_"

Quien le enseña en esos enormes ojos, inocentes, débiles y aterrorizados, una súplica ingenua.

"¿_Oui_?"

"Deten-"

Que ignora cuándo sin consideración o delicadeza tira de sus ropas. Privándolo del pantalón y rasgando su ropa interior. Sujetándole del tobillo derecho para inmediatamente someterlo. Abriéndole las piernas e introduciendo los tres dedos de su mano izquierda en el recto de Ken. Olvidando ser amable o educado, penetrándolo con saña, buscando el hacerle sangrar y consiguiéndolo de inmediato. Moviendo las falanges salvajes, arañando las paredes musculares, sintiendo la suavidad de la carne quemarse en la yema de sus dedos. Sacándolos de golpe para así probar el interior de Kaneki quien grita dolosamente mientras se retuerce como una sanguijuela que ha sido pinchada con rencor.

"¡_Ahhhhhhh_!"

"Ah, ah, _très bien. Molto bene. ¡Dolce!"_

El sabor supera las expectativas, la sangre bajando por el sistema digestivo es un deleite incomparable. El orgasmo llega fulminante y pronto la carne de Ken se vuelve una adicción. Y Tsukiyama un adicto. Una vez ya no basta, Shuu lo sabe y teme porque Kaneki no podría durar para siempre.

"Oh, no, esto es sublime. ¿Entiendes siquiera lo que has ocasionado, querido Kaneki-_kun_?"

"Ha- ha- ha-"

La respiración de Ken es un lío, e igual que un pez fuera del agua exhala entre severos suspiros. Shuu sonríe tanto como la luna cuando mengua, y la máscara que lo caracteriza ahora es su misma cara quien la imita.

"Uno más no es suficiente"

Descontrolado por el placer ríe en medio de los gritos lastimeros del jovencillo. El regocijo que le acentúa la locura en sus facciones deformadas lo hacen lucir como un demonio alegre, dichoso.

Tsukiyama, ansioso, toma de las nalgas a Kaneki para elevarle las caderas. Ejerciendo presión en su débil cuello por la posición, obligándole a mantenerse quieto. Queriendo con ello tener un mejor acceso de la entrada de Ken. Y es una hemorragia la que brota de ese diminuto ano. Es como el vino tinto derramado de la boquilla de una botella de vidrio. Y la sed de Shuu se presenta de inmediato, orillándolo a beber directamente del interior cálido y destrozado de aquel pobre monstruo que cree todavía ser humano.

"No lo es"

* * *

_**Finito**_

* * *

**N/A **Pues espero que algún día el narcisista pansexual logre comerse "literal" a Kaneki. Aunque ahora que ya se convirtió en todo un _badass_ esto podría resultar de otra forma. Por cierto, ¿no creen que Shuu podría ser el hijo bastardo de Hannibal Lecter?


End file.
